Walk in the Rain Part 2
Walk in the Rain Chio looked to Rinji as the battle began and started to run toward them when Usagi grabbed his wrist. Usagi: '''Wait, Chio! We have to get to the Panno, we need to prepare it to sail! '''Chio: But he's a Lt. Commander, he may need us. Usagi: 'He'd fight better knowing his ship is safe! We have to make sure they're not capturing it or we'll be stuck here for sure, come on! ''She pulled him along, and after a slight hesitation, Chio followed. ---- '''Yet: You don't see ships made like this anymore, I've always liked the older models that were brought back in production. Kolli: Admire it later, we need to get this ship back to the base ASAP. There's hardly anything of any worth, sadly. Here I thought those damned pirates kept their treasure on their ships. Brutus: '''Enough talking, grab the sail rope, and let's go. Captain Rei is expecting us. '''Yet: Always in a hurry, you know the ship line is backed up for at least a mile with how many of us they sent on this mission. We may as well just sit back and enjoy what little food they have in stor-- A blue streak rushed past Yet and with one great overhead swipe, Chio's leg collided with his head, sending him across the ship to hit the starboard rail. '' '''Yet: '''Daaahhh! My head! You bastard! '''Brutus:' Idiots! I told you we should have hurried! his sword Kolli: Mistake for correction! Have at you! out his rifle from his back strap Chio: Get off of our ship, or we'll add Marine flank to our ship's vast menu of antree's! Brutus: Adding cannibalism to your already extensive list of charges, are we? Chio: You'll find out when I chew on your dead husk. Usagi: Gross, Chio. in directly beside Brutus ItoryuuIai! Narabi! Usagi's blade shined with energy, and sliced one great line which traveled a short distance from her katana. The line crossed Petty Officer Brutus's scimitar. After a single moment, the blade slit down and fell off,leaving only a one-inch stub from the handle; Brutus's expression turned to that of surprise. Usagi: Itoryuu: Rakan! With a quick spiralling movement, her sword sliced the Kanji of her name into his chest, causing him to grab his side as it burst with blood. Kolli: '''Danger in need of clearing! his rifle '''Chio: Rankyaku! an energy blade, splitting the rifle in half and knocking Kolli clear over the railing Yet: 79 to HQ! Send back up immediate--GAH! swiped the Den Den Mushi Usagi: HQ, disregard, it's been handled. off the Den Den and glaring at Yet Yet: 'Eh!!! ''Chio kicked the bleeding Brutus off of the ship, and then also turned his gaze over to Yet. '''Yet: AH! Both pirates stood beside each other as they began to approach the quivering Marine private. That was when a cannon landed very close to their ship, causing it to shake. '' '''Usagi:' Ah damn, Marine battleship off the starboard! Chio: 'The ship is prepped already, lets move! kicking Yet over the rail, making him splash into the water ''Usagi quickly got to the sail and grabbed the rope to unravel it, but hesitated for a moment. '''Usagi: Rinji... ---- Their fists met in midair! With a flip, Rinji avoided a sweeping kick, and replied with a roundhouse kick to Kola's face, sending him into the side of the ditch, and kicking up quite a bit of dust and sand. Rinji: 'Rinji Tsume! sharp energy flying through the air with his claws ''Kola reacted by making a metal shield form from his sleeve and cover up a good part of him, but the claws still cut the side of his hip, and a small part of his forehead. He stood at length, and looked over the shield to Rinji. '''Kola: Kohohohohoho, I see that your bounty was properly placed. It looks like I'll be using my toys afterall. He quickly turned the shield to show two small gun barrels, both firing large bullets straight for the Catman. Rinji was taken by surprise, but managed to move just out of the way, still taking a small gash on his arm. Before Kola could fire another two rounds, Rinji lunged forward in almost an instant. Rinji: Rinji Nikyu! flying kick to Kola's face, knocking his head into the rock and dirt behind his head. Kola: 'Agh! his fist, making the shield retract into his sleeve, and making a short sword blade pop out from his hand ''Rinji quickly avoided a sword slash with a flip back to the ground in a poised cat position. Proving to be quite the swordsman, Commander Kola quickly lunged and landed with the sword stabbing straight downward, actually catching part of Rinji's leg and pinning him down. '''Rinji: Gah! reposted with a clawed kick to Kola's face while his sword is stuck to the ground, breaking the blade off to the ground. Kola cried out in pain as he held his face, which was now bleeding a great deal. He uncovered his face to see Rinji was straight on him once again, this time with both of his claws slicing straight for his face, inwhich Kola grabbed both of the catman's wrists. Kola: 'You damned Pirate son of a bi--GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! opened wide and used his powerful fangs to bite the bottom half of Kola's face! ''With a great amount of pain Kola pulled him off, tearing away more flesh than he expected, and blood once again ran down his face, leaving the Lieutenant Commander's face an absolute bloody, torn mess. Rinji's chin was covered in blood, as were his exposed fangs as he grimaced. '''Rinji: Such a bad flavor, a wad of blood to the side now stand aside, Commander, I must get to my ship. Kola: '''You pirate son of a bitch! I'll skin you alive, and burn you in a pile of shit! Then I'll find your kitten family, and put their heads on pikes! ''Rinji face turned very dark as he glared and scowled at the Marine Officer. Both of his claws crossed one another and were painted entirely red with Haki. '' '''Rinji: Busoshoku: Rinji Renda!!!! Rinji screamed the attack's name and lunged directly at Kola, who set up his shield once again, but it was no use. With the first three energized, clawing strikes, the shield was completely shattered, and his streaks of energy sliced up the arm, and managed to hook it down out of the way as the real assault occured. The claws left horrible marks on Kola's face, and streaks of blood flew all over. There Rinji stood, his claws still red, but not from the Haki paint. The marine clenched his face, the wounds were heavy, and the stinging was almost unbearable all over what was left of his skin. The catman approached him, and he barely took notice, the blinding pain was far too great. Rinji: I'm going to allow you to live, although I shouldn't. You know nothing of what you have set in motion this day, you pompous, arrogant bag of human flesh! I hear one slight rumor that you are looking for my family, or my crew, one utterance of you searching for anyone other than myself, I will see you again, and it will be a very one-sided conversation. Then that will be the day I walk in the rain of your blood. He said, his claws and clothes still dripping with a little bit of his own blood, but mostly of Kola's. That was when he heard cannon fire from over the cliffed shore. Rinji quickly ran, using his claws to climb out of the large ditch, and run to the cliff, lunging straight off of it and into the battle that was already in progress. Kola's underlings soon found what was left of him, and was promptly taken to the medical wing of the Marine Base. Walk in the Rain Part 3 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Walk in the Rain Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side